


Club

by Dildo_Swaggins_T_Baggins



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Megatron, Dom/sub, Drinking, F/M, First Fic I've Written For TF, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Holoforms (Transformers), Human Sex, M/M, Megatron DOESN'T FUCKING KNOW, Poor Prime, Ravage Fucking Knows, Soundwave Fucking Knows, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Sub Megatron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-10 17:06:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12303660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dildo_Swaggins_T_Baggins/pseuds/Dildo_Swaggins_T_Baggins
Summary: He was sent to find out if the Holo-human club had any Decepticon activity, while he's there he meets a strange lady.They do it, what more do you want in life?The Human avatars are based on Adi's artwork! Huge thanks to Adi for helping me with this! Love your art!https://tfadi.tumblr.com/^Adi's tumblr





	Club

**Author's Note:**

> Heads up first fic in this fandom, so I'm still a 'new born' to all of this, but wow, love this!
> 
> (There might be a few errors, if so let me know, I'll edit it and delete the comment! <3)

Human, a human holoform, interesting concept, especially on Cybertron, any Cybertronian could alter their appearance, their voice and even their size and no one would be the wiser. A perfect way to hide but only in the right place and time. He adjusted his collar, looking up at the Cybertronian, seeing no badge, no purple or red.

The bouncer looked down at him, narrowing his only eye. “You know generally you activate your avatar when you step in.”

He curled his hand into a fist in his pocket. “My bad, I didn’t know.”

“First time at one of theses?”

He nodded.

“I’ll let you off the hook, but this place is known for fights if you start anything I’ll personally paint the walls with your energon.” He narrowed his eye, shifting aside and opening the door to him.

Prime forced himself to walk with confidence, knowing that if he was found out he would more then likely be killed by the Decepticons, or worse taken to Megatron and tortured till death. But he wouldn’t allow any other of his generals his friends to go in his place, stubbornly taking the mission. It was simple, discover if there’s Decepticon activity in this club, and find what he could find.

She sat there, in the back, indulging in a cigarette, petting the soft fake fur oh her friend, watching the club. The moment the bouncer saw the black cat the door opened, letting her in, knowing to never stop anyone with the black cat. There was nothing interesting going on, no shipment of weapons, or celebration. This was a selfish act, just to step out for a bit, see past the towering walls and live a little.

This form wasn’t her first choice of course, but it was the smartest decision, no one knew who she really was. Her current avatar was nothing like her true form, and no one would be the wiser. That was for the best.

She sunk back in the huge seat, tapping her fingers on the table, seeing the glass of high-grade energon. Drinking it down, not used to how fleshy her body was. Theses avatars even changed how they felt, the metal servos replaced with squishy warm ones.

“Look over there.” The black cat stretched, staring out at the club, always watching.

She turned her attention away from the empty glass, across the club at the bar someone stood out. Dressed in overly bright colors, and seemingly sheepish in every movement, and finally, he had a lost look in his eyes. She snorted knowing any moment now he would be torn apart by every criminal in the room. “This is interesting.”

There was a slight purr in the cat’s voice. “He’s not gonna last is he?”

She shook her head, just as a table full of drinking Cybertronians got to their feet, creeping behind him. He saw them, quickly glancing around, trying to escape. She admitted to herself that he did have this charm to him, with an overall attractive look. Dark brown hair, almost black, well combed, a beard added on too, around his mouth, well trimmed. Bright blue eyes, but oddly were faded, a perfect nose, and a square face. He wasn’t tall, or overly tall, but had big shoulders, and a rather tight aft. And whatever he programmed to wear complemented his shape completely. Unlike everyone else here he was dressed like a ‘gentlemen’ (that’s what the humans call it right?) a completely white suit, but an overcoat with Cybertronian patterns.

He sat down at the bar, asking for a drink, but it was already too late, as one of the half-drunk criminals grabbed his tie.

She sighed rubbing her nose.

“You’re gonna do aren’t you?” The black cat turned to look at her, studying her with those red eyes.

“I can’t seem to get a break from breaking my foot up someone’s aft, huh?” She smiled, trying to joke.

The cat rolled its’ eyes.

She got to her feet, knowing already that she was taller than him, even if she wasn’t in heels.

“Hey, hey, I’m just getting a drink, okay?” Optimus held up his arms, feeling his whole body lift off the ground, the fake tie tighten around his neck.

“Sure, no one here is a dumbaft, no one programs themselves to look that good at a place like this.” He leaned down, glaring into his eyes.

He was waiting for it, the slam of a fist in his skull, only to see a small hand slap against his assailant's arm. “He’s with me boys.” Her voice was cold, but the look in her eyes was almost freezing.

The gang laughed. “What you’re gonna save your little sweetie here fro-”

**_~CRACK!~_ **

He heard it before he saw it, her fist landing into his face, clearly breaking his jaw. Then swinging again and breaking the arm that was holding him up, seeing the faint flash of wires that was quickly covered up with holographic bone. He was dropped, face first to the floor, groaning.

“Listen here bitch bu-”

“NO, you listen here, I’ll hunt you down and I’ll break you.” She spat at them.

They mumbled for a moment, but the wails of their fallen comrade were more than enough, quietly shuffled away. Optimus groaned, getting to his feet, rubbing his head. Finally turning to face his defender. She...didn’t look sweet, in fact far from sweet, she had short hair, white, but had a silverish gleam to it. Her face was tight, diamond shaped, and lush lips, her eyes were red a dull red. She was taller them him, about a foot, but she was stacked, her muscles tight with energy. Even her legs screamed to break anything that got in their way. But what shocked him was what she was wearing, it wasn’t ‘skimpy’ far from it, elegant, but showed a lot of skin, a lot of power, a white dress. Around her shoulders was a thick white fur, finally, there was a black arm bracelet around her right arm.

“If you keep staring I’ll put you in a hospital.” She sneered. “Or is that how you normally thank someone who saved your aft?”

He quickly cleared his throat. “I’m sorry ma’am, I’m just surprised is all, thank you.”

She rolled her eyes, turning towards the bartender. “Two high grade, send them over to my table.” She towered over him, frowning as she fixed his tie. “What a scrap heap.” She grabbed his arm, tugging him along.

They sat down, away from most of the crowd, a cat laid across the table, already smelling him. “Uhh… Thank you, again, my name is O-”

“Don’t,” She rubbed her eyes as a server walked upsetting the drinks down. “I don’t want your name, and you won’t get mine.” She crossed her arms. “No names.”

“Uhh...what do I call you?” Optimus felt small under her eyes but mentally beat himself up for almost letting his real name slip.

“Don’t care, but if it’s insulting-”

“Hospital?” He took a drink, surprised at the sound of his squishy throat. “Is your answer to everything violence?” Optimus set the glass down, this mission was not going how it should’ve.

She glared at him, taking a sip of her own drink. “That’s the only way sometimes, with this crowd, with the two crowds outside theses doors. I wish it wasn’t but it is.” She shrugged, her eyes seemed to darken a little as if saying she was tired.

Optimus blinked shocked at the well-chosen words of the stranger. “I agree with you more then you know.” He licked his lips, it felt weird not having his faceplate there anymore. “I wish both sides could come together and talk it out.”

She nodded. “Unfortunately there’s been too much damaged to talk it out anymore, and even if they did find a peaceful solution, there will still be rebels on both sides, still pain.” The black cat rolled onto its’ stomach, giving her a strange look before walking off the table.

He sighed. “You’re right, how do you do it?”

“Do what?” She asked clearly confused, once again drinking.

“You’ve got a way with words like you craft each sentence before you say it.”

She looked a bit flustered. “Oh, thank you, I used to write poems.” Clearing her throat. “Before the war, I wrote a lot more, cleared my head.” She brushed it off as if it was nothing, but her cheeks held a faint pink in them.

He smiled. “You should keep it up, I’m sure they’re great.” She hid it well, the faint color in her face, trying to use the almost empty glass of engeron. “Sorry if that was a bit brash of me to say.”

“You’re fine, I have to admit you know how to dance your way around a conversation.” She smirked, setting the glass down finally the pink fading.

“I’m just trying not to offend you and get my head ripped off.” They chuckled at that. “But honestly thank you.” He meant it, Optimus really meant it.

“I’m not gonna hurt you, well, I might if I have to.” She waved it off, yet she still had a playful look in her eye.

“I’ll keep that in mind.” He snapped and pointed. “So tell me, I’m gonna guess you're older than the war?” She nodded. “What did you do before?”

“Ah, I worked in the mines, it was hard work, half the time if you got hurt there was nothing to do but keep moving.” She looked down at her arms. “They’re old scars, ones I had fixed up, but I remember them even if they’ve faded and were buffed out.”

“There’s a lot of them, I’m sorry that the mines weren’t better.” Optimus didn’t care who she was before, enjoying the conversation, relaxing into his own seat. “I was a cop before, and I hated it, justice was twisted.”

She nodded picking her to drink up. “I can drink to that.”

Their glasses clinked together.

“Why’d you come here, especially with that kind of fancy programming?” She poked, setting her empty glass down and waving for another for both of them.

Optimus looked down at himself, really noticing how out of place he looked, but then studied her own outfit, she was also overly dressed for the occasion. “Honestly a friend mentioned this place to me, and I wanted to get away for awhile. What about you?”

“Well I have the same circumstances, just gets some ‘fresh air’ as the humans say, also that they have a band playing almost every night. It’s not anything recent music-wise, in fact it’s quite old, classic if you want to call it. But I heard it’s from Earth, human music.”

“Oh that sounds nice, lovely in fact, humans have such strange tones.” He smiled, sitting up a little, finishing the rest of his drink as their other drinks were set down. “Do you dance?”

She laughed, holding up a finger to catch her breath before drinking the whole glass and setting it down. “Yes, I know how to dance, and a lot of different styles, my carrier would dance with me.”

He shook his head. “Now this is one weird night, I met women who can put people into their graves, who can handle her energon, and used to be a miner, (and that sounds sweet).”

She laughed. “And writes poetry.”

It didn’t take long for the band to set up, giving the club a new atmosphere, their instruments playing smoothly. They didn’t talk, didn’t need to, listening to the music.

“It’s been awhile since I’ve heard such relaxing tones, I almost forgot that they existed, I have a friend who blasts their own music and it’s quiet...rebellious, and loud.”

He nodded, listening to the singer speak up, as another picked up a saxophone and blew into it. “It’s classy, this music, and I have a friend like that too, he doesn’t know when to stop, luckily another friend of ours loves to take out his speakers.” Optimus thought of the time when Ratchet knocked out Jazz and disabled his speakers for a good human month.

She agreed, leaning over the table to look closer at what they were playing. “What instruments are those?”

“That’s a cello, the big bulky one, and the smaller gold one is a saxophone, and that long flat one with the small keys is a keyboard.”

“Hmmm…” She sunk back into the seat. “It’s interesting that they mix old songs from our culture mixed in with Earth’s own music culture.” She hummed absently along with it, he even admitted to himself it was rather catchy tapping his fingers with the beat. “Do you know how to dance?”

He was taken off guard by the question, knowing it implied that they might join the small dance floor. “I know a little, not really good.” Optimus swirled the rest of his energon in his glass, stopping to drink the rest of it down. Looking up to see a slightly disappointed look in her eyes thinking of what she would’ve looked like dancing with her carrier. “Oh Pit…” He got to his feet. “You’re leading.” He offered his hand.

Luckily she took it, standing tall and stretching. Optimus lead them to the floor, facing her, completely confused, she scoffed taking his hands and placing one on her hip the other stayed in her hand. “Just watch yourself.” It took him awhile to understand where to place his feet, looking down to make sure that he wasn’t stepping on her’s, only to come to a faceful of breasts. Embarrassed as Optimus refused to look down again mumbling an apology just as he stepped on her foot, mumbling another. She didn’t even wince at the pain, moving slower. “To my right, and then back.” He followed, holding onto her for dear life, soon she set a rhythm, letting him lead, he was surprised that he didn’t stumble on her feet anymore. “Not bad.”

His eyes lit up, flashing a goofy smile. “A compliment from the queen?”

They burst into laughter, having to stop for a moment before he lead again. “You’re a scandal you know that?”

“And you’re not?” He poked, feeling his processor fuzz as the drinks started to sink in.

She laughed at that. “Good point, two scandalous strangers dancing in a bar.”

Optimus relaxed, letting his hands slip now and then, not even noticing her distaste, enjoying the moment, happy to find some sort of peace.

“Watch yourself.” She hissed.

“Wha-?” He blinked a few times trying to regain some motor control, noticing where his hand was trailing. She stopped, Optimus slowed to a stop seeing that she was staring over his head. “What is it?” He shook himself trying to clear his head. Turning to see the same gang from earlier, surrounded them, their member from before long gone, most likely at a hospital.

“I said watch yourself.” She snapped again, glaring down at him.

Optimus quickly pulled his hand away. “Sorry!”

“So the bitch can’t take a few good feels?” One of them stepped forward.

“At least I get them.” She sneered, turning to face him. “Shut up and fight me.” She ran forward, landing a punch on his stomach, somehow running in high heels.

“Oh, shi-” Optimus didn’t finish his curse as he was shoved forward, feeling his legs give out under him. He rolled quickly out of the way as a foot came down where his head was, jumping up and throwing himself at two of them. Tackling one and kicking the other off balance, Optimus pinned the other knocking him out with two hits in the helm. Pulling his fists in to fight the other, only to have one of the criminals flung at his opponent. Gasping in surprise as his partner simply lifted one of them up and threw them with such ease, the poor mech was slammed down on a table, the table breaking under him.

Optimus saw one of them get to their feet pulling out a small blade, sneaking behind her, his tanks turned, running forward and tugging her away from the criminal stabbed at where she was. “HEY!” She snapped at Optimus, seeing the guy with the knife, kicking his head knocking him out. He steadied her, opening his mouth to speak only to notice the death glare in her eyes, seeing that his hands were places tightly on her chest. “Oh sla-”

**_~CLUNK!~_ **

She glared down at him, seeing that everyone else in the bar stayed still, even the band, the gang was completely knocked out, their bodies are thrown around with little care. He laid there sprawled out, blood coming from his nose, out cold. She sighed, knowing if she left him here he’d more than likely be killed.

“Well...that was expected.” A black cat purred against her leg, jumping up onto her shoulders. “Fun night?”

She rolled her eyes, shaking his head. “You’re not telling anyone about this.”

“Soundwave already knows, and not like he cares, he’s too loyal to do anything.”

She turned to the bar. “Put this on my tab, I’ll pay you back soon.”

The bartender simply held up his hands. “Alright.” His voice squeaked out.

She leaned down, picking up her ‘friend’ carrying him out. “One hell of a night.” The battle still raging in her chest, her cannon wanting to be fired, melting metal down into nothing.

He groaned, peeling open his eyes, finding that he wasn’t where he should be. Slowly Optimus sat up, his mind swinging, studying where he was. He was still in his holoform, but everything else was off. Optimus laid on an oversized berth, far too big for his size, even if he wasn’t in his disguise. Feeling liquid drip down his face, blood, that’s right she decked him. He slipped off the berth, grunting as that his feet were slightly numb, shaking them to regain his feeling again. The room was different, not at all familiar, in fact, it there was a few cracks here and there, but it was decorated nicely. It had this hidden intimidation to it.

“You’re awake?”

“Huh?” Optimus looked over the berth seeing a silver-white head of hair.

“Wow.” She smirked. “You weren’t out long, like a good 2 joors.”

“Is that a surprise?” He cocked an eyebrow.

“Yes actually, the last person I waited to wake up it took a whole night for them.” She walked around the berth, wearing a robe, her hair in a tight towel, handing him a cloth for his nose.

“I guess I can take a hit?” He stuffed his nose, feeling how squishy it was.

“Yeah, I’m sorry about that.” She admitted, handing him a glass of low-grade energon. “Here, in a bit, you might get a headache so this’ll help.”

He thanked her. “No I saw them with a knife and didn’t want you to get stabbed, and my hands just landed there.” Optimus smiled sheepishly.

“Thank you for that, I mean the blade part.” She scratched her head. “I didn’t want to leave you there, knowing that the rest of the gang would more than likely kill you.” She shrugged.

“Well, thanks for saving my aft.” Optimus quickly drank down the glass, rubbing his head and setting it on the berth. “Your place?”

She nodded, leaning against the berth her hands in the robe's pockets. “Yeah, I know it’s not glamorous but it’s what I got for right now.”

“What no, I mean I’m sure you’ll find a nicer place.”

They were quiet for a while, she chewed her lip deep in thought. He stared at his shoes thinking. Her voice broke the silence. “You look good.”

He felt the heat in his frame. “So do you, or well you did back in the bar...but you look great now too.” Optimus corrected himself, not wanting to get another faceful of her fist.

She laughed, tugging the towel out of place, her mildly wet hair falling gracefully down around her. “You’re too sweet.” She tsked, brushing her hair aside. “You have no idea how badly I needed that.”

“Someone, to talk to?” He asked, feeling his headache settle down.

“Just someone who’s willing to see over the war.”

“I needed this too, it’s just so hard, we’re all fighting for the right thing, and we’re all the same, why can’t we all just work together?” 

She nodded staring out at nothing. “Wanna frag?”

“What?” Optimus squeaked out, jumping in surprise.

She hissed, turning away, tapping her fingers. “Damnit.” She looked away, licking her lips.

“I...ugh.” He chewed the inside of his mouth, something he couldn’t normally do. “Why me?”

She snorted, shaking her head, hiding her lips. “I mean, you’re nice, sweet, and you held up in that fight pretty well.” She sighed, cracking her hands. “I guess it’s a little too personal, and I understand. That activity should be meant for two who know each other and care about one another, nothing like this.”

He felt his energon level rise, numbly reaching for her hand. “I agree with you on that, it’s meant to be shared. And...well you’re like a queen, a mountain that refuses to let another tower over, you have this unspoken power about you that commands everyone in the room to respect you.” Optimus smiled. “And we’re two strangers who just met, honestly I’d like to know you in that way.”

She laughed, squeezing his hand back. “I would too, stare up at the night sky, or take late night walks.”

Optimus beamed at that. “Hold one another in recharge and waking up to each other.”

“You’re too sweet.” She pulled his hand a little, kissing his cheek. “Way too sweet.”

He didn’t let her pull away just yet, kissing her cheek too. “Look who’s talking?”

Her movement was fast, too fast for Optimus to even process what was going on, a second later he felt lips on his own. It was quick, embarrassing, but she pulled away trying to hide the heat rising from her body. “Do you want to frag?” Her voice was cold, not demanding but pulling, tugging every inch of his instincts.

Optimus shook, the mission flying out of his head, his arms wrapping around her neck. “Oh, Primus I’d like that very much.” She smirked, only to gasp as he kissed her again, flipping them around and pushing her into the side of the berth. Pushing into her.

“Frisky aren’t we?” She joked, running a hand through his hair, whining as his teeth dug into her neck. “Oh scrap.”

Optimus panted in her neck, licking slowly up to her jawline, nipping her ear, her nails digging into his shoulders. “Needy aren’t we?” He chuckled, only to gasp when a leg wrapped around his waist. “Oh, frag.”

“That’s the plan.” She dove down, kissing him again, her leg pulling him closer.

He opened his mouth as she bit his lip, Optimus’ hands finding their way to her thighs, pulling her up. She gasps and hooked her other leg around his waist. Teeth met sensitive flesh, claws pulled at fake clothes. He pulled back gasping for air, he couldn’t remember when his last good frag was or that this was high. “S-stay in holoforms?”

She nodded. “Just...damn you're burning up, better not melt…” She said that even as her own frame was flaming, she pulled him back, rubbing along his thigh. Her claws finding the tail of his shirt pulling it up, tossing it aside.

His hips bucked into her’s, running his hands up her sides, finding the zipper and pulling it down. She shook under Optimus, pulling him closer, fingers curled around her dress, yanking it away from her shape. He lifted her up a little higher, biting her soft chest area. She held onto him as his hands wandered, cupping one of her breasts. She moaned “...Slag...I didn’t mean for them to be that sensitive.” Optimus grinned at that, licking and sucking her neck, leaving her to gasp and mindlessly hump his thigh. Lowering his mouth to suck on the vulnerable flesh, she tossed her head back crying out. “I- “She moaned, “...t-think...Oh, Primus…” She whimpered grabbing his head panting into his wild hair. “T-toooo...Reprogram the...sensors.”

Optimus laughed at that, she couldn’t even get one sentence out. “You think?”

She hissed, only bringing her head down and gasp in his ear. “Spikey son of-” She wailed, Optimus felt it, her plating was open, slick fluids ran down his leg.

He groaned, feeling the pressure behind his own panel, a hand slipped off her breasts, quickly being replaced with his mouth, biting but not painfully. The fingers finding her dripping valve. She shook under him, her leg tightening around his waist. Optimus laughed.

She bit her lip. “If you...oh frag...I’m gonna overload.”

Optimus grinned, nipping at her neck. “And what do you want me to do about that?”

“Damn you!” She howled, her nails digging into his shoulders.

He slid two fingers in, stretching her. “So what do you want me to do about that?”

She whined, quivering at his mercy. “S...Spike me.”

Optimus grinned, slipping in another finger, curling them to find a sweet spot, she wailed pulling him close. “What was that again?”

She hissed, trying to gather herself, failing. “Oh...please...put your,” she whimpered, “spike in me…” She fell against him, resting her head on his shoulder, panting. She gave into him, her whole frame burning, shaking, her claws weakly trying to grab at him. He chuckled, freeing his slick hand from her, propping her against his crotch. Finding his zipper and almost tearing the fabric, luckily his pants slid down with ease. She looked down, minorly confused. “What?”

“What?” He asked, equally confused.

“Why do you have an extra protection?”

He looked down, seeing only what humans called ‘boxers’. “There suppose to be there, undergarments, humans wear them.”

“Huh.”

“You didn’t know that did you?” Optimus couldn’t help but smile.

“Are you gonna put your spike in me or do I have to throw you out a window?” She narrowed her eyes, he liked the challenge, love it, how she taunted him. Finding her, flicking a digit through the mesh of slick, she shook under him.

Optimus paused, looking up at her, holding her cheek. “Are you okay with this?”

She nodded, holding her breath. “OH!” She cried out as he felt the tight walls around his spike

He grunted, pushing against her to try and keep her up, grabbing her hips, her arms wrapped around his neck. “You’re tight.” Optimus gasped out, she could only whimper, unable to even open her mouth without moaning. He slammed into her but pulled out slowly, savoring the way her valve cycled down on him. She moaned in his ear, trying to get him to go deeper, claws scraped up his back, the blood bubbling out. For that Optimus pounded into her, she screamed, holding onto him. He tried to think past the pain and pleasure, the mission slipping out of his mind.

She gasped, hitting her head against the berth. “You...better be...ready for round...Primus...two.” The sentence was full of weak gasps and moans.

He grinned, kissing her, roughly filling her. “Are...you?” Optimus felt the pressure in both of them, their need to realise.

She nodded, pulling him as close as he could get, she cried out as overload washed over her. He soon followed, shuddering against her frame, gasping.

They didn’t move for awhile, riding the high until it died down, he still held her up but his legs started to feel the energy drain from them. She slowly uncurled from him, setting her feet on the ground. Optimus slid out of her, they shared a soft whine, still holding onto each other, trying to steady themselves.

“Energon?” She asked, resting her head on his shoulder.

“Where is it?” He still had his arms around her.

She pointed to a small crate, together they wobbled over, sitting down on the crate, she dug out a few cubes. Quickly gulping down one before sighing and falling back on the crate, still exposed.

Optimus took his own cube, drinking it slowly, trying to steady his breathing, looking back at her. “Been awhile?”

She nodded, mindlessly reaching for another cube, he handed her one. “Too long if I overloaded that quick.” She sat back up, resting against him, drinking this one slower. “What about you?”

He processed for a moment when was the last time he had a good frag, too long, self-services were never that satisfying. “Too long,” Optimus admitted, looked over to her, kissing the top of her head. They stayed like that for awhile, chatting softly, nothing about the war raging outside, the fact that energon was dwindling, there was no Cybertron outside of theses walls. Just them, sitting there, it was claiming, Optimus wasn’t the leader of the Autobots, he just was. “Thank you.”

“Hmmm?” She didn’t open her mouth, not wanting to move.

“I mean, it’s so stressful out there, I worry about my friends, even my enemies at times...and…”

“You want to get away and forget it just for one night huh?” She finished his thought.

He scoffed. “Exactly.” 

“I needed that too, there’s too much going on all at once, too much blood.”

They looked at each other, laughing. He pulled her closer, resting his head on her’s. “I want you to know that I don’t devalue you, you’re-”

“Stop,” She pulled away, glaring at him. “You don’t know me, and I hope you never do.” She turned away, looking stellar cycles away from the crate.

“I’m...sorry.” Optimus sighed, falling back on the crate. “There’s hope for everyone.”

She laughed at that.

“I’m not joking.”

“Neither was I.”

“You’re fighting for a reason aren’t you?”

She sighed jumping off the crate. “Let’s just frag for a while longer until we go into recharge.”

He pushed away from the questions, the ensuing argument that would ruin their night. “Alright.” Nothing existed outside of this room. He followed her, pulling her close. “We’ll forget about it, okay?”

She smiled, rolling her eyes. “You’re sweet.”

Optimus pulled her close to him, nuzzling her neck. “I know you’ve got a soft spot in there.” He grinned, they stopped by the berth, Optimus picked her up easily, helping her up onto the berth and then jumping up after her. “So seconds or?” He sat down.

She groaned, sitting in front of him, leaning back and using him like a chair. “I’m a moment, I just want to rest a bit.” her breath tickled his beard as she blew a few stray locks of hair out of the way. Optimus let her stay like that for awhile, humming and pulling her closer, letting his body recover somewhat from the excess energy he wasted.

Optimus rested his chin on his fist, her body still curled up between his legs, still naked. “It’s good to know that we can still have theses connections.”

“Hmmm?” Half of her face was hidden in his stomach, she blinked open an eye and looked up at him.

“That there’s still love in the world, even after all this hate.”

She smiled, shifting herself to rest on her back. “Good to know that there are still good Cybertronians out there.”

“Mmm.” Optimus nodded before falling back, running his hand through her hair.

They didn’t need to talk, simply laying still, in their own worlds yet their world collided, peering into one another’s mind. Optimus was comfortable, much snugger than his own berth, finding that it was better to have another source of warmth. She crawled up onto him even more, her chest on his stomach, resting her head on him and drawing small patterns on him.

He must’ve drifted off, the next moment she was straddling him, not in a sexy way, but was holding his head, saying something. “Wha-?” Optimus mumbled out, trying to blink away his exhaustion. “I’m sorry what was that?”

She let herself fall, hovering over him. “I wanted to know if you’d like seconds?” Her eyes pinned him, running up and down his body. “But you look exhausted.”

He let his eyes slip shut. “Mmm.” Optimus’ arm swung around, pulling her close. “Give me a moment.” He kissed her, rolling them over to where she was under him. “Like this?”

She shook her head, lightly pushing him off, stretching before she turned her back to Optimus. Optimus rested a hand on her lower back, nipping at her spine, up to her neck and finally her ear. This time her body didn’t quiver as much, putting up a weak fight against him, he liked that, biting into her flesh. His hands found their way around her waist, hugging her from behind, one trailing up the other down. Her breath hitched when he flicked a finger over her valve, her hips pushed back into his.

Optimus smiled, she’d fight him this whole time, trying to make this one last longer than the first. He kissed behind her ear. “How do you want it?”

She nuzzled her face into his neck. “I just want you.”

He kissed her, searching her eyes, seeing she really did, giving into him completely. “Alright.” He pulled back, stroking himself, trying to not pull much pleasure from it. She wiggled her hips waiting for him, her valve already starting to stain her hips. He chuckled, satisfied with himself, stopping to slowly slip himself in. She was slicker than before, Optimus felt her trying to hold onto him, yet he had full control. He didn’t want to lose himself and mindlessly hump her until it was over, he wanted to control. Optimus was fully sheathed inside of her, she moaned at that, sinking down onto the berth. That was until he pulled out of her, only leaving the tip in.

“Oh frag you.” She hissed, looking over her shoulder, glaring at him. That said glare was gone a second later when he pushed back in her, the unexpected pleasure made her eyes roll back. She clawed at the breth, trying to get away, gain some form control until his hands pulled her back with a deep whimper.

“You’re not getting away.” He teased her, once again pulling out, but holding her arms behind her back. He set a slow steady pace at first, even though she hissed in displeasure, but soon those hisses turned to soft whimpers of mercy. Optimus kissed the side of her face, increasing her pace. “Enjoying this?”

She nodded, her eyes flickering, unable to even think of how to speak.

“Good.” He let his other hand slip down, under her, grabbing one of her breasts, her body tensed up at that. He was weak, she was weak, he fell forward, feeling the valve tighten around him, sucking on him until he overloaded in her. There was no sharp cry, no yell, just soft groans and moans, too lazy to pull out of her just yet. He let go of her arms, forcing himself to stand up.

She crumbled under him, moving at a glacial pace to wave him back down, Optimus smiled laying down next to her. She didn’t speak, opening up his arms and pushing her way onto Optimus’ chest. He held her, his mind-numbing as she started to slip into recharge, weakly he kissed the top of her head, joining her in recharge. 

His systems rebooted slowly, all of his circuits crawling back to life, groaning as he rubbed the back of his head. Trying to move his other arm, only hearing a faint groan from another. Optimus blinked open his eyes, seeing he was trapped. The mystery queen laid on his arm still nuzzled in his chest. “Oh, right.” He mouthed to himself, recalling all of the events of the previous night. Surprised at how fast he lost control and forgot the mission, astonished that he fragged someone he didn’t know last night. Optimus yawned, knowing that if he didn’t hurry up his team would start looking for him.

Slowly and carefully he slipped her off, kissing her forehead, and mumbling a few soft words in her ear before slipping off the berth. Optimus gasped as his legs fell under him, his limbs must’ve shut off during the extensive session. Stretching his legs and wobbling slowly over to the pile of clothes. Taking his time as he slipped his clothes on, one by one, making sure he wasn’t leaving anything behind.

His eyes landed on her lump of a figure, he frowned feeling bad if he just left. Optimus picked up her robe from last night, throwing it over her, and finding a datapad. Typing up a quick little message and resting it next to her head. Leaving her, even though he still felt bad for not being there when she woke up.

He slipped out of the room, finding that he was in a much larger building. The halls were stained, cracked and litter was left and right.

“Hello, little human.” A set of small eyes stared down at him. “Fun night?”

Optimus frowned. “You should know better.”

“Oh I do but I know something you don’t, so this makes it all the more hilarious.”

He narrowed his eyes, annoyed at whatever was talking to him. “At least tell me how to get out of here.”

“Don’t worry, my friend is coming, he’ll show you the way.”

Right after the voice finished a massive figure walked towards him, his spark almost stopped humming, seeing the familiar white face mask and blue helm. Soundwave of all the Cybertronians walked up to him, looking down at him.

“Hi.” Optimus weakly waved, knowing he was in no condition to fight.

“Follow me.” Soundwave didn’t even recognize him, just simply waved him over, Optimus slowly trailed behind him. Worried over the queen he left lying in the berth behind, what was she doing in a place like this? What would happen to her with all theses Decepticons laying around? What would Megatron do to her? He instantly pushed that away, she didn’t even know who he was, and he didn’t know her, and overall Megatron wouldn’t go that far to attack a one night stand. Optimus claimed himself as Soundwave lead him through the halls, passing Rumble and Frenzy who were what looked like trying to set something on fire. As Ravage jumped behind Frenzy and scared him. Thundercracker yawned, shaking his head and almost stepping on Optimus before hitting another wall.

Finally, Soundwave reached the front of the building, holding the door open. “If you take a right and keep walking you’ll find yourself in Primus Square, you can get home from there, right?”

“Yeah, thank you.” Optimus shot him a smile.

“It’d be wisest to forget her.”

“What why?” Optimus folded his arms, forgetting he was only a 5-foot human.

“Trust me, it’s for the best.” He kicked Optimus out of the place letting the door shut and lock.

Optimus glared at the closed building, shaking his head and running his hand through his hair. “Not like I could forget.” He sneered, slowly walking up the street.

“Mmm?” She blinked open her eyes, stretching and throwing off the robe, when did she put her robe on? She rolled onto her back, thinking of last night, lazily looking to her right and finding a datapad. “Nice.” She smiled, reaching for it.

_ Queen, _

_ Sorry, I had matters to attend to in the morning, I would’ve loved to have woken up to you in the morning, I hope you can forgive me. But if you ever need me to talk to again you can comm me at this frequency. _

She chuckled setting it down and slowly rising up, looking down at her human hands. “Holoforms.” She shook her head, reaching behind her neck, pulling out the little program. “I think I will take him up on that little offer to ‘talk’.” Her voice dropped, really dropped to a darker tone.

“Prime!” Bumblebee jumped up, smiling at his leader. “About time.” He sat high above, letting himself fall next to Optimus. “How’d the mission go?”

They walked together, passing several other friends and confidants, all smiling and waving at their leader. Optimus looked down at Bee, patting his back. “No sign of ‘cons at the club, but I do know where there might be some.”

“Oh, good.” They stopped as the door swished open, Jetfire and Wheeljack walked out, chatting, but they stopped nodding to Optimus. Bee didn’t follow Optimus in as Ironhide and Hound stopped looking up at their leader.

Hound punched Ironhide. “Told you he’d be fine.”

Ironhide rolled his eyes. “I knew he’d be fine, wouldn’t hurt to check in once in awhile.”

Optimus held up his hands. “It’s alright Ironhide, I appreciated your concern.” He handed the little device over to his friend, knowing he might need to use that holoform again. “There wasn’t any Decepticon activity at the club, however, I do have a lead at where they’re hiding at.”

Cliffjumper handed him a cube of energon. “Oh, great, we also got some leads on who is who in the holoforms.”

Optimus thanked him, turning to Ironhide who was pulling up the info. “Perfect.”

“We don’t have every one of them, but we do have Starscream’s, Megatron’s, Soundwave’s and even Shockwave’s.” Optimus sipped on the engeron as Ironhide went through the list showing images of each ‘con. “It’s a little strange, Megatron has two different holoforms.” Optimus half paid attention, not even seeing the first holoform. “The second one doesn’t even make sense.” An image of the queen from last night popped up. “I’m not sure why he’s got this form, maybe for extra reconnaissance?” 

He froze, feeling the energon drip down his chin, staring right at the face he kissed last night.

“Uhhh...Optimus?” Cliffjumper stared at him, shaking him a little.

“I’m gonna go recharge for a while,” Optimus said, turning away, trying to put together the pieces. Letting the cube drop as he walked out of the room.

Cliffjumper and Ironhide looked at each other, confused.

Optimus laid down, he wasn’t tired, but he felt the need for a very long recharge session. His mind rambling with what he just did, but the bottom line was that he fragged Megatron. Optimus groaned and rolled over at that.

He yawned, holding up his arms, hearing his rotors pop and whirl at the movement. Slipping off the berth, letting his optics focus. He set aside the holoform projection, looking down at himself, walking into his own washroom.

Megatron sighed, letting the water wash over him, shaking loose some joins and reaching for a cloth to wipe down the mess between his legs. Still feeling sluggish, he slid down the side of the wall, looking up at the ceiling. Smirking.

Megatron didn’t feel like getting up, only to turn the wash rack off, letting his mind slowly fade to peaceful static. He waited for the water to simply slide or dry, taking another rag to wipe off the rest of the water.

Megatron left his quarters, a cube of energon in his hand as he walked down the hallway. Nodding to Rumble and Frenzy who were cleaning some weapons. Ravage jumped in front of him, purring and asking to be picked up. “Morning.” He smiled, sliding the black mech under his arm and scratching behind his ears.

“About time you woke up.” Ravage purred, licking his front paw.

“Hush, where’s Soundwave and Shockwave?”

“Downstairs in Shockwave’s lab, Starscream is there too.”

Megatron felt the slight pull in his spark, he knew Starscream was the only mech will to call him out, but he didn’t want Starscream snooping too far. “Fantastic.” He passed the other two Seekers, Skywarp nodding to him while Thundercracker simply kept chatting.

“Oh, the mighty Megatron decides to get up?” Starscream started, he knew Starscream would drag this out longer than it needed. “Mind to enlighten us on your ventures from last night?”

He shot a deathly glare at his second command, the smaller shut his mouth, and slunk back into the shadows. “Shockwave report.” The scientist nodded quickly briefing Megatron on his recent discovery. Soundwave stared at him, a special glint in his red vizor, Megatron knew what the other was thinking, but he didn’t care, mindlessly petting Ravage. He didn’t hear a word Shockwave said, only thinking about the night ‘that was one excellent frag, I’ll have to find him again later.’

Soundwave gave him another look and a silent nod of approval. 


End file.
